legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Isrenasa
is the universal world of the Dragon Slayer (series). The continent is comprised of five kingdoms while surrounded by large and small islands, filled with magnificent landscapes of nature with mountains, lakes, forests, grasslands and deserts. The world's inhabitants have religious faith in the Light Goddess, Freya (光の女神フレイヤ) and the Celestial God, Joshua (天上の神ヨシュア), peace-building the harmony with no international conflict in the series' current timeline. Eternal peace is vowed throughout the five kingdoms expressed by their national symbol on the continent's shield emblem. Locations Farlayne Kingdom (ファーレーン王国) The smallest kingdom which lies in the center of Isrenasa. It was Logan's second home where he was raised till his coming-of-age. Its national emblem is the Griffin, located in the center.Dragon Slayer (series), Franchise Emblem *'Sylvan Castle (ルディアの城)' The capital of the Kingdom. *'Revere Village (クルスの村)' *'The Pits (ベルガの鉱山)' *'Island of Glen (サースアイ島):' The outlying island near Farlalyne. **'Town of Exile (エルアスタの街):' Logan's foster hometown. **'Who Cave (岬の洞窟)' **'Port Nigel (ネリアの港)' Wyndgard Dukedom (ウォンリーク公国) A kingdom flourished with mountains and forests where ships routed to Norland are docked at Fort Muir. The ruler is Duke Rowan, Queen Sylvia's older brother. Its national emblem is the scripture, located northeast.Dragon Slayer (series), Franchise Emblem *'Rokberg Castle (リーゼル城)' The capital of the Kingdom. *'Port Erik (ロンドの港)' *'Elder Hut (老夫婦の家)' An old couple's cottage. *'Red Cave (流血の洞窟)' *'Fort Muir (ラルファの砦)' *'Greyoak’s Hut (オレアの家)' An old spellcaster's home whose magic is free. *'Wyn Tower (グエンの塔)' *'Town of Grimwulf (マスクーンの街)' *'Woodhome (森の一軒家)' Home of Daniel and his family. *'Arthur’s Lodge (ロエルの家)' *'Cave Krys (試練の洞窟)' Norland Kingdom (ラヌーラ王国) Like Wyndgard, the kingdom is full of mountains and forests and a fishing port. It lies on the same continent as the Sordis Kingdom with the Borderpit as the checkpoint between the kingdoms. Near its peninsula is an archipelago inhabited by pirates. Its national emblem is the Spearpoint, located northwest.Dragon Slayer (series), Franchise Emblem *'Darkheim Castle (セリスの城)' The capital of the Kingdom. *'Borderpit (国境の洞窟)' *'Vanheim Village (アムダの村)' *'Skullrock (海賊島)' The pirates' hideout. *'Red Pier (スエルの村)' *'Port Nors (ヨルドの港)' *'Sky Haven (バーバラの家):' Samantha's home. *'Town of Levy (ナッシュの街)' *'Heartwood (ミラルダの家):' Home of Helga, mother of Captain Morgan. Sordis Kingdom (ソルディス王国) More than half of the kingdom's territory is covered by desert, where a slave market lies in the heart of the Oasis. Its national emblem is the Harp, located southwest.Dragon Slayer (series), Franchise Emblem *'Havlok Castle (バズヌーンの城)' The capital of the Kingdom. *'Town of Oasis (エメの街):' A slave market. *'Cardis Village (カウルの村)' *'Port Sord (ルドラの港)' *'Jin Tower (カザミの塔)' *'Hollow (風よけの穴)' Mortavia Republic (モレストン共和国) The only kingdom governed by a republican system. There lies a bandit village with a cave whose entrance is large as the wolf's jaws. Its national emblem is the Mariska Leaf, located southeast.Dragon Slayer (series), Franchise Emblem *'Town of Karkus (コルクスの街)' The capital of the Republic. *'Port Mor (リシェールの港)' *'Cape Via (ナスールの街)' *'Acadia Village (ファエトの村)' *'Town of Ghilan (ファンガスの街):' *'Wolfjaw Cave (狼の口)' Other Islands *'Tower of Crystal (水晶の塔)' *'Fort Wynd (フィーンの砦)' *'Jagri (ジャグリ):' A dangerous zone north outside Wyndgard inhabited by the most dangerous convicts and criminals. ** Jagri Pit (ジャグリの廃坑): The prison colony. **'Doomkeep (ギルモアの里)' *'Hidenburg (ラスタバン):' Where magicians and sages gather and every spell in the game is available. *'Lost Isle (ニルギドの城):' A castle of mysteries surrounded by high mountains. References Category:Locations Category:Dragon Slayer series